


Art for Through the Bifrost - a wondrous new world

by DragonK



Category: Alice (2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M, through the bifrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(belatedly posting these here from my tumblr)</p><p>Fanart Illustrations I did for the 2014 FrostironBang, for 'Through the Bifrost- A wondorous new world' by Ragnild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Bifröst - A Wondrous New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485814) by [Ragnild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnild/pseuds/Ragnild). 



Full Illustrations:

Based on Chapter 2: Loki meets Tony, which involves a lot of glaring on the part of the former... since Tony isn't taking him seriously. (cue chanting of 'fight. fight. fight!') 

Based on this scene from Chapter 4: "They are nearing a clearing, the line of trees becoming thinner and thinner, but the moment they set a foot on the clearing itself the ground disappears from beneath their feet and they hit the ground moments later, giant wooden spikes protruding from the ground where they could have landed...a voice reaches them down in their pit. “You’re not Bilgesnipe,” it says..." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Concept art of Loki in chapter 1-2, before Tony lends him a different coat.

concept art of Tony in the chair in his office. 

Concept art of Tony's work desk, from chapter 2.

 

 

 

Based on Chapter 5, not sure if its any specific scene. Tony is looking at Loki, who is lit by the glow from the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

 Concept Vignette for Chapter 1: The rose Bruce gave Loki.

 

 Concept/Vignette: The [tesseract] ring and it's box. Referenced from photos of the box and ring in Syfy's Alice.

 

 Chapter 2 Vignette

 

Chapter 3 Vignette


End file.
